The present invention relates to a household dishwasher.
A household dishwasher has a washing container and at least one receptacle for items to be washed, it being possible for said receptacle to be moved into or out of said washing container. In particular such a household dishwasher can have several receptacles for items to be washed, which are arranged one above the other, for example a lower rack, an upper rack or a flatware rack. The receptacles for items to be washed are supported in the washing container with the aid of guide devices. Such a guide device can have rollers fastened to the washing container, which roll along a running rail that can be moved into and out of the washing container. Further rollers can also be provided on the receptacle for items to be washed, being designed to roll along the movable running rail. The receptacle for items to be washed can then be moved into and out of the washing container in a telescopic manner with the aid of the guide device.
The publication EP 1 321 093 A2 discloses a roller guide for containers in household appliances, in particular dishwashers, that can be moved out in particular in the manner of a drawer, with a rail, at least one roller running in the rail and an entry region arranged at one end of the rail, which is configured to be flexible in relation to the roller so that it can receive it in an at least partially play-free manner.
The publication DE 101 63 866 A1 discloses a roller guide for containers in household appliances, in particular dishwashers, that can be moved out in particular in the manner of a drawer. It comprises a rail, at least one roller running in the rail and a first entry region arranged at the end of the rail to receive a roller axis in an at least partially play-free manner. The first entry region here can be configured as flexible and/or gripping in relation to the roller axis. The first entry region can also be configured as a slot and/or the first entry region can have a constriction acting perpendicular to the roller axis.
The publication DE 10 2010 036 314 A1 discloses a roller guide for a container that can be moved out of a household appliance, in particular a dishwasher. It comprises at least one pair of guide rails, at least two guide rollers in each guide rail, allowing movement of the rail relative to the appliance, and at least one roller on each guide rail, allowing rolling movement of the container in relation to the guide rail, with at least one latching means for latching the guide rail to the guide roller being arranged on at least one of the guide rails. At least one retaining means, which acts independently of the latching means and prevents the rolling movement of at least one roller on the guide rail, is arranged on at least one of the guide rails. The retaining means for preventing rolling movement of at least one roller that can be moved on the guide rail can be configured as elevations arranged on the guide rail and rising on both sides. The roller can also be fixed in an end position by the elevation and/or the rise of the elevation can be greater on the side of the elevation away from the washing chamber than the rise on the side of the elevation facing the washing chamber.